


Stress Relief for three

by RavenWholeheart



Category: Brooklyn nine-nine
Genre: Age Play, Baby Jacob - Freeform, Best Friend Charles, Daddy Holt, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kevin, Diapers, Little! Jake, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa Kevin, Polygamy, Uncle Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWholeheart/pseuds/RavenWholeheart
Summary: Jake has made his way into the relationship, of Holt and Kevin. They love each other. But the other side of the relationship is little! Jacob and daddies





	Stress Relief for three

Jake was at his desk, at the 99th precinct getting ready to head out for the day. He was packing a small bag of items he knew he would need this weekend. Especially knowing, he would be with Kevin and Holt the whole time. 

It wasn’t because he was in trouble again, not because he managed to piss off another drug dealer. But simply because he was the third wheel to make them a tricycle instead of just a bike. 

Anyways, getting off track Jack thought. As he kept on packing. It was after the while dinner party disaster that this idea could even come to life at all. 

Holt and Kevin has a deep long conversation which for them was being “ adult” but to jake boring blah blah. 

Kevin told Holt, that the only reason that was logical to invite the team to his party was simply because he wanted someone affection. Holt had immediately told him that was ridiculous motion. He married him and they were husbands after all. But Kevin knew better then that. He husband was the captain after all. 

He simply pointed out to Holt, that there was no way he would be able to work nor even think about inviting a man child into there home. If he in fact did not gain any affection or simply lust. 

That of course sparked an argument, how could he Raymond think of anyone but his husband Kevin.   
But Kevin with a deep sigh, and the hint of his stern smile that only Showed up for Raymond, stayed he had implications towards young Jacob as well. 

That is what started this whole relationship to hesitatingly start moving forward. Jake was not tested any different at work by his captain. If he ruined a case by dragging a suspect in to early that was on him. No leeway. But now instead of heading home lonely, he got invited into a loving home in which he was starting to feel apart of. 

Jake tried to act more like a grown up around the two men but it was hard. Grown up conversation was boring. Like how was your day. Let’s go pay bills. Gross stuff. But he made a real effort with the men. He stopped himself from pouring orange soda into a bowl of cereal even though it was his favorite breakfast. 

He tried goggling sophisticated words, so the men would be impressed with him. But it wasn’t what they wanted. They wanted the Man-Child of Jacob. Not the pretending to be someone he’s not Jake. 

That’s how it became to be, he was referred to only as Jacob at the Raymond household and Jake only at the station. 

The only other thing that might have been a bit weird Jake will admit was that they were all doing ageplay along with the relationship. 

This concept didn’t come out of the blue. It was from careful observing that the men saw that Jacob really did act like a small child at times. From the time, he was invited into the house before the hesitant relations started. He was offered an orange soda which he gleefully enjoyed. Before he darted out of the house. For a so called mission because of accidentally spilling the soda. 

It was almost like Jakes whole personality was based off of a small child reactions. The men didn’t think they would enjoy this at all. But age playing worked for all three of them greatly. Jacob got to be smaller then his personality, as well as he got two loving daddies this time around. 

Kevin and Holt got to relax after a stressful day by simply taking care of a younger men who needed guidance and who trusted them. 

Which is why, the bag Jake was packing did have clothes in, not a lot he remembered at the last second and just stuffed stuff into the bag. But he also had small little Jake items inside. 

He carefully, shut the bag up tight, before he put it around his shoulders. He gave a smile and a goodbye to everyone left in the building before heading off to see Kevin. Raymond still had work to do, he would be coming home soon enough though. 

Jake got into his car, with a smile already starting to feel relaxed and warm. He snapped out quickly though, being little behind the wheel was dangerous and daddy told him he wasn’t allowed to drive himself even at the first sign of slipping. 

He drove carefully towards the house, he’s been waiting the whole week to finally see again. He got out carefully made sure to grab his bag. Before getting out and knocking on the door. 

Kevin opens the door moments later and smiled, as the first thing he felt was Jacob running up to hug him tight, and hearing a yelled “daddy.” Just a moment before. 

Jacob looked up, at his daddy from his place on his chest . Already feeling quite small even in the presence of his care giver. 

Kevin pulled back slight, just scotch to grab Jacobs bag, and taking him into the house. He opened up the bag before looking up at Jacob “hmm what have you packed, not quite what we discussed.” Kevin spoke with pursed lips. 

Jacob just looked at his daddy not quite grasping what he was saying. Kevin noticed and led him to the couch before looking him in the eyes and saying,”remember it was suppose to be, outfits for little you. So your comfortable here with just little you. But you seemed to have brought dirty clothes, as wells as a marker with teeth marks.”

Jacob looked at his daddy, cheeks red from shame and she’s started to prickle with signs of early tears. 

Kevin saw the shift and knew if he didn’t fix this, he’d have a tired cranky little boy on his hands. Not wanting to deal with that whirlwind he just said instead, “ it’s alright, no need for tears. We thought of this exact situation, which is why we keep your stuff in our closet just in case a little boy forgets. Cmon now.”

Jacob, still looked quite distressed, but followed Kevin to there bedroom, he sat quietly on the bed with his fingers secured safely in his mouth. Looking around. Missing the bedroom. 

Kevin came out minutes later, with a two piece pjs consisting of both shirt and bottom color to be red with little dogs a top. 

It just happened to be Jacob favorite pjs. Kevin swiftly but gently took his clothes off, he quickly put the shirt over his head. Before taking his usual jeans off. He thought for a moment, it’s been about 3 weeks sense he regressed. Not every week, just when the time calls for it. It’s Jacobs schedule his decision. 

Sense it’s been a while for him at least, he knew that there was good chance of a baby. Not a toddler for the next two days. Decided he grabs a diaper, and puts it into Jacobs awaiting body. 

Finishing up quickly, he was about to grab his hand and have them walk together to the kitchen. When all he was his Jacob pouting slightly with his arms up waiting. To be holy by daddy. 

Kevin looked, before lifting him from under his arm pits, to sitting on his right hip. Before heading downstairs-he spoke “ papa should be home soon, let’s get a bottle in you. As well as a good meal for the two men I love.


End file.
